1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a plug (connector) which connects a first receptacle (first connection target) mounted on a first flexible board to a second receptacle (second connection target) mounted on a second flexible board (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-100394).
The plug has a plug body and a jumper lead.
The plug body has a first groove area, a second groove area, and a pair of link portions. The first groove area is to be coupled to the first receptacle, and has a plurality of grooves formed therein. The second groove area is to be coupled to the second receptacle, and has a plurality of grooves formed therein. The pair of link portions, which are flexible, couple the first groove area to the second groove area.
The jumper lead is a nearly belt-like thin metal plate having leg portions formed at both end portions thereof. The leg portion at one end portion of the jumper lead is inserted into the groove of the first groove area, and the distal end portion of the leg portion protrudes from the groove. The leg portion at the other end portion of the jumper lead is inserted into the groove of the second groove area, and the distal end portion of the leg portion also protrudes from the groove.
The plug is fitted in the first and second receptacles in such a way as to cover the first and second receptacles placed at predetermined positions. When the plug is fitted in the first and second receptacles, the distal end portion of the leg portion at one end portion of the jumper lead of the plug is inserted into the groove of the first receptacle to contact the terminal of the first receptacle, and the distal end portion of the leg portion at the other end portion of the jumper lead of the plug is inserted into the groove of the second receptacle to contact the terminal of the second receptacle. As a result, the first receptacle and the second receptacle are connected together.
At the time of connecting the first receptacle to the second receptacle with the above-mentioned plug, the first and second flexible boards are placed on a mount target, such as a chassis or a casing, and the plug is fitted in the first and second receptacles mounted on the first and second flexible boards.
In contrast thereto, there is a case where a bottom area of the flexible board opposite to the area thereof where the receptacle is mounted is desired to be used as an electronic part mounting area. For example, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) is to be mounted on the entire opposite surface to the surface of the flexible board where the receptacle is mounted.
In this case, the plug is placed between the mount target and the first and second flexible boards.
Because the plug is not fixed to the mount target, however, the plug may move on the mount target when the plug is fitted in the first and second receptacles of the flexible boards, so that the connecting work cannot be carried out easily.